


How Not To Be A Death Eater: By Future Death Eaters

by jrich, Noxy2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Death Eaters, F/M, M/M, OOC Tom Riddle, Original Character(s), Sane Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Death Eaters, Young Tom Riddle, slytherin centered, take that as you will, this is a slight crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrich/pseuds/jrich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxy2/pseuds/Noxy2
Summary: (i wrote this summary at 12am a year and a few months ago and i thought i was so funny so I'm keeping it)-“Crucio” Grayson yelled as a green spark shot out of the end of his wand. Jake Paul laid writhing on the ground in front of the pair. They were only 11. How did they even know this spell?They didn’t. This story is fake. But now that I have your attention, this is the story of Grayson Winthrop and his misadventures with Dawn Hawthorne and Tom Riddle through their years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	How Not To Be A Death Eater: By Future Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is basically a good and weird plot. my friend and i started this fic a year and a half ago. our problem was that we wrote way too much. 20 pages each and we were only on the second day.
> 
> now, we've decided to edit it for proper fic style and upload it, because honestly, it does have a pretty good plot. the only thing is that it is centric around two original characters so there might not be that much of an interest in it, but bear with us.

The station was packed with a slew of families all seeing their children off. Grayson sat on the train across from Tom. 

“She’s always late,” Tom sighed staring out into the platform filled with people.

“Honestly,” I replied, “The only time she wasn’t late was the first year and that was because our parents had brought us down to the station that morning.”

“Every year, same story Gray,” he laughed.

“Only because it’s applied every year!”

Tom slides open the window and leans out.

“The entrance is that way and the clock is right about plastered on every wall and space in London, love,” he called out to a very frantic Dawn down below.

She stopped and smiled at him before continuing to navigate her way through the crowd of witches and wizards before appearing in the compartment moments later. She collapsed in the seat next to Tom.

“Thank you for being late, as always,” Grayson chuckled and held his hand out.

He grumbled and took five galleons out of his pocket and dropped them in the open palm before him.

“He just continues to hold out this mysterious hope that you’ll actually be on time for once. My bank account loves that about Tom, not that I need it anyway.” he jeered.

Tom just huffed in annoyance, rolled his eyes, and turned to Dawn “I have to go attend to my Prefect duties. I was just waiting to see you make it on the train. Try not to take his head off.” He bent over and gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek before leaving the compartment.

“Must you always be such an infuriating prat?” Dawn questioned as she propped herself up to face out the window. Her legs rested on the seat taking up that entire side. 

“It comes and it goes. I don’t control the weather,” Grayson replied, flashing a smile. 

Grayson pulled out his Charms book and began to read where he had left off previously. Dawn stared out the window watching the many trees go by.

If there was one thing about Grayson, it was that he was always reading a textbook if there was an extended about of downtime. If he weren’t place in Slytherin, he would have been in Ravenclaw. Though, his father would have a very strongly opinionated howler sent his way at following night of the sorting if that had happened. It would have read someone along the lines of “how dare he allow himself to be sorted into a blood filthy house.” 

The senior Winthrop was a man of strong tradition, even if some of those traditions were outdated. Grayson kept those opinions to himself and followed along with what his father said, lest he'd find himself out of a home and a disgrace to the family name. What a scandal that would be.

About halfway through the trip, clamoring could be heard down the hall towards their compartment. The door was soon thrust open and Alfie Tremblay and Ashton Volant made their way into the compartment. 

Grayson and Dawn were quickly and abruptly forced to take their legs off of the seats to make room for the two new bodies in the compartment. Their arms were full of sweets and candy they had nabbed from the trolly. Much of it now laid on both seats as the pair took seats on opposite ends. Grayson’s charms textbook was currently on the floor, the pages were creased and the cover was tattered and torn from being stepped on in the commotion.

He didn’t like being interrupted in the middle of his quiet time and there was no reason for the two to be visiting their compartment anyway.

Visibly upset Grayson ranted, “What in Merlin’s name are you two doing bursting into here as if all the bloody common sense left your bodies the second you entered this world. You owe me a new book Volant.” 

“I owe you a new book? What did it cost? 12 galleons for the boy who sleeps in silk pajamas imported from Belgium who sleeps right on his waterbed mattress. What a dent that must have really put in your fortune.”

“And you would know what I sleep in and what my mattress is made up of how?” Grayson asked with a cocky smile.

Ashton’s face went flush red and he opened his mouth respond but quickly closed it again.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to answer that, but I still expect a new book.”

“I think I’m going to take a nap,” Dawn announced trying to give them a cue to evade the carrier. 

Ashton sat there looking out the window at the landscape not paying attention to much else.

“That means get up you oblivious prat,” Grayson said irritably and threw an empty candy wrapper at him.

He picked up the final piece of trash.

“Get out, thanks,” Dawn said kicking her feet back up on the seating and nestling into the soft cushion. 

Grayson shifted back into his previous position and began to pick up where he left off in his charms book while trying to smooth and flatten out the pages.

Dawn began to stir and left to go change into her robes. She came back to the compartment to Grayson who had now taken out his potions book.

“So much reading,” she yawned. 

He didn’t bother to look up from his book, “Maybe you should try it.”

“Hey, I read,” she complained, “...sometimes.”

“Yeah, reading my essay to copy the class before it’s due doesn’t count.” he scoffed

“Ouch,” she replied, “you wound me.”

They slipped back into a comfortable silence and went on to do their own things. Grayson finished his reading and closed his book.

Ashton and Alfie were soon back along with Tom as the train was about 20 minutes away.

“I’m 95% sure that these compartments were not made for five people,” Dawn complained as the group rearranged themselves to fit properly.

Tom ended up shifting his position to allow Dawn to lay on his lap with her legs up on Grayson only because she was the only person that Grayson would let get away with that. Alfie and Ashton sat comfortably on the other side. 

They all got off the train once it arrived. The group of first years all huddled together as they made their way to the boathouse.

“Don’t you ever think that there’s always more first years every year?” Alfie complained.

Tom laughs, “At least every year it’s the return of our favourite sport, ‘Spot the mudblood’”

“Found one,” Grayson replied. He pointed at a small first-year standing alone with a nervous look on her face, “She’ll probably end up in Gryffindor.”

All of them laughed except for Dawn, who just looked past them waiting for the conversation to end. They all made their way to the Great Hall and sat down.

Tom was joined by Malfoy, Rosier, and Mulciber who sat on the left of his and across. Grayson’s group sat to the right.

They all soon launched into a heated conversation, occasionally glancing over at the first years, taking bets on who would end up in which house.

“Some of them look like they actually have a glimmer of hope in this poor excuse for a learning facility. It’s cute,” Tom drawled.

“Probably all of the tainted bloods,” Aston laughed.

Everyone laughed, but Dawn continued to just stare at her plate.

“Are you alright?” Grayson asked quietly.

She jumped a little bit and nodded, refocusing herself back into the conversation.

The sorting began as the first years trickled in, staring at the ceiling. Slytherin gained the first student and a cheer erupted from the table. The mudblood that was Grayson spotted earlier was put into Gryffindor as predicted. The ceremony came to a close with the final kid being sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up and make a grand gesture before speaking, “Hypogriffs, Pigwagons, and Gingersnout.” 

He bowed and took his seat once more as the tables with once empty plates were now filled with every type of food one could possibly imagine. Everyone at the table began to pass the food around and dish out their portions before eating. 

They all ate their meals and talked about their summers before moving on to talk about quidditch and the upcoming school year.

Grayson noticed that Dawn was barely talking, or even paying attention again. She wanted to be anywhere but at the Great Hall. She preferred to keep to herself and tended to zone out in large events like this. He just left her be. She probably wanted to be with Tom. It was something that they just did. At least with Tom, she was happy. She always had a spring to her step and a spark in her appearance. But Tom was off and away chatting off his other friends’ ears about merlin knows what. So, she did her best to engage herself with her body language if not her attention and focus.

The feast concluded and they went up to the Slytherin common room. The prefects announced that the meeting would be held in the morning and that they were free to get adjusted to the dorms again. 

Ashton, Alfie, and the other two dormmates had already set their stuff up and put away their trunks. Grayson arrived much later for no particular reason other than a nice walk under the stars on the ground of the quidditch pitch. It just so happened that a familiar Hufflepuff was also taking a stroll at the time which in turn elongated both of their stays longer than anticipated.

He made his way down to the common room and found Dawn and Ashton playing a game of wizards chess.

“No,” Ashton said starting to get angry, “I said knight to E7 you useless little-”

Grayson pushed him to school over and sat down next to him analyzing the board. Ashton’s strategy was comparable to someone who hasn’t witnessed death seeing a Threstal. He just liked watching the pieces crush each other. 

“This isn’t a team game,” Dawn complained.

Soon enough, Tom joined her and her complaints settled. 

“You’re losing, love,” he commented, “Rook to B5.”

“Bishop to G2,” Grayson replied, setting a trap to put the king in check.

The game continued becoming Tom versus Grayson rather than the original pairing. It got close to the point where Grayson almost won twice, but Tom narrowly escaped both times. The board got flipped magically the third time Grayson put him in check.

“Now no one wins,” Tom said with a smile.

“Poor big baby prefect rage quit at wizards chess because he wasn’t going to win?” Grayson teased.

“You don’t know that!” he replied back.

“And I guess now we’ll never know.”

Grayson glanced at the clock and cast a simple mending charm. The pieces reassembled and made their way back into their respective boxes. 

“It was a good game,” Ashton chimed in as they were making their way to bed.

“And no one lost,” Dawn added cheerfully.

They all said goodnight and left to their respective dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed that. i do miss writing snarky characters. right now, i write aloof and isolated characters so this is a nice change of pace. 
> 
> if you guys enjoyed it you should,,, leave some kudos,,, and maybe a comment.


End file.
